Hetalia Meets the Guardians
by TheAuthor55
Summary: When America jumps through a strange vortex, he and the other nations come across a crossover anime: The Guardians, with Yu-Gi-Oh, W.I.T.C.H and Gx. Why did they all meet up? Read to find out through their extrodinary adventure! K for violence & language
1. Chapter 1 Different Worlds

Long ago, in ancient China, four dragons looked after their people in China. Until one day, they were sent away to the mountains by the Emperor. His daughter Xing Jing joined the dragons, becoming the powerful Xing Jing Dragon, and leaving behind a special crystal amulet. Today, as we know, a group of kids, known as the Guardian's in Japan, have been chosen by these dragons in order to—

"Excuse me, Italy," Japan suddenly asked breaking the concentration of Italy's reading. "What's that you're looking up?"

"Oh, I've found a few websites for writing fan fics and I found one which is pretty good!" Italy beamed. "This person wrote about a crossover of our countries which are...Yu-Gi-Oh, w.i.t.c.h. and Gx. She called it 'The Guardians'. It's pretty good! I like her name too: Eripm—" Italy was cut short when Japan suddenly slammed Italy's laptop down shut and cutting off its power.

"Will you get your head out of the clouds?" Japan asked. "It's just a story, it's not real!"

Meanwhile, in my fan fics:

"WILL YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS?" Kaiba yelled as Joey was in the air hiding his head in a cloud. He pushed his head out and looked down at Kaiba.

"It's just a story, it's not real!" said Kaiba.

"Aw, come on!" Joey exclaimed, floating down with his wings. "You've said that about the Powerpuff girls, Haruhi Suzumiya, and now you're saying it about Sailor Moon!" Joey looked rather stupid: He was actually cosplaying as Sailor Moon in her pink dress mode. (NOTE: I don't watch Sailor Moon; I saw AMV bits from my sister, so I don't know what that's all about)

"That's the point!" Kaiba yelled. "Just because there's some stupid party where people dress up as non-existing people, doesn't mean they're actually gonna become...WHATEVER it is they're gonna become! It's a bunch of nonsense!"

"It is not!" Joey raged, flying upwards and shouting right in Kaiba's face.

"It is too!" Kaiba argued back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

...

"Isnot"

"Istoo"

"Isnot"

"Istoo"

"Isnot"

"Istoo"

"Isnot"

"Istoo"

"Are they arguing over some silly costume party again?" Cornelia asked.

"Pretty much," Alexis sighed.

"By the way, have you seen Yugi? I want to ask him about our next meeting," Cornelia asked. Alexis blushed.

"S-Sorry, I haven't," said Alexis, hiding her face. "Want me to help?"

"Sure!"

Meanwhile, in Hetalia:

"Hey, America," England asked. "Do you have a spare moment? I would like to speak to you about this meeting we're having." The person hesitated and turned.

"Sorry, England, I'm Canada," he blushed nervously. England stared uneasily.

"Um, whoops, sorry about that," he said embarrassed. "Honestly, you do look so much like America."

"Dude, I'm over here!" said America, pleasantly walking up to the two countries. "Ya wanted to talk to me 'bout somethin'?"

"Actually yes," said England. "Please tell me you're not going to have 10,000 hamburgers with you like you did last time? It's just disgusting."

"Wha—? HEY!" America cried. "I can't help that! And besides, it's not disgusting!"

"Yes it is!" England argued back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

...

"ISNOT" "ISTOO" "ISNOT" "ISTOO" "ISNOT" "ISTOO"

Poor Canada was being left out whilst the two countries were fighting like cat and dog.

"Um, I'll be going now, if that's okay," he whispered. But the two countries were being so loud, they scarcely heard him.

However, in the meeting room, Russia, France, Germany, Italy, Japan and England were waiting for a few people.

"Heya, dudes!" America cried.

"About time," Germany muttered. "Can we start now?"

"Um, just a moment," Japan said, putting his hand up. "I think we're missing someone."

"No we're not," said England. "Everyone's here, see? One, two, three, four, five, six...seven?"

"We're missing someone again?" France asked.

"Gimme a break, we're always missing someo—" America was quickly cut off short when China charged in and glomped America causing a huge crash and mess in the floor. Russia smiled.

"Found him," he said.

"Um...Okay..." England said nervously. "Shall we start?"


	2. Chapter 2 Worlds Collide

Meanwhile, in my fanfics:

"Anyone seen Hay Lin?" Irma asked. All the girls in the group looked around until Hay Lin suddenly came down from a tree with a crash.

"Found her," Tea smiled.

"Okay, let's go and find Ai-kun and the rest," said Will.

At the basement of the library, the boys of the group were waiting.

"Honestly, girls, they're so slow," Chazz complained.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a girl to put up with," Joey teased. (Don't worry; he's wearing normal clothes now)

"Hey, shut up!" Chazz snapped.

"Hey guys!" Irma suddenly called. The boys looked up and saw the females coming down the stairs to join them.

"Aw, finally!" Kaiba complained.

"Nee-sama..." Mokuba sighed.

"Wait, is everyone here?" Yugi asked.

"Oh boy, here we go," Joey muttered.

"Well, all the girls are here," said Will.

"How do you know?" Serenity asked.

"I'll count!" said Syrus. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine! The girls are all here."

"One, two, three, four, five, six...seven?" Kaiba asked counting the males.

"Shouldn't there be eight of us?" Jaden asked.

"Duh!" Chazz called.

"So, uh, who are we missing?" Joey asked.

"Actually," Alexis said. "That's Yu—"

"Ai-kun's not here," Will interrupted.

"Damnit," Alexis muttered.

"Let's split up and find him," said Taranee.

"I'll stay here in case he comes back," said Yugi.

"Okay, we'll make this like boys vs. girls," said Will. All the boys glared at Will. "N-Not in a bad way!" she whimpered embarrassingly. As for that, the group split up and searched everywhere for Yami.

Meanwhile in Hetalia:

"...And that, gentlemen, is how we can restore world peace!" America finished. All the countries stared with confusion.

"How the hell is this going to solve the problems with money?" Germany asked.

"Now that you mention it," Russia smiled. "You say this at every meeting."

"YEAH BUT THIS TIME IT WAS DEFINATELY PLANNED!" America spazzed. All over the chalk board were posters of heroes and America over-powering the other countries in a Superman costume labelled "Hero". As for that, the whole room was loaded with sounds of shouting from each country.

"Oh, hey, look at the time," Italy panicked, trying to keep everyone calm. "Does anyone want some pasta?"

"Perhaps another time Italy," said Japan.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange gateway opened through the chalkboard. Everyone stared dazzled and curious.

"What's that?" France asked.

"It's probably some strange vortex," said China. "Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away."

"No way!" America beamed. "We're not ignoring something as awesome as this! Who wants to go through and explore?" All the countries stared at America dully.

"Well, off I go!" America shrieked.

"NOW, WAIT JUST A—" England tried to say, but America had already jumped through the vortex and disappeared down the tunnel. All the countries stared even more.

"D-Did he just...?" Japan asked.

"Great..." Germany muttered.

"Okay..." England said slowly. "Does anyone else want to come with me to rescue him?" Everyone looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3 Mixed up Worlds

Meanwhile, in my fanfics:

Yami was lying on the grass staring lazily at the flowers. All of his adventures with his friends have become boring, tiresome and pretty much the same. Sometimes, even more dangerous than the last. For once in his life, he wanted his adventures to be different and with no usual obvious plot in the story. However, he hadn't thought about much until he was interrupted by a voice that he'd never heard before: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"

"Joey, stop trying to turn your catchphrase into something as silly as that!" Yami called out. But then he realized Joey wasn't here. He looked around but couldn't see anyone.

Just then, a strange looking portal appeared in the sky, and a strange man flew out of it, grabbing to the story li—WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T GRAB ONTO THAT!

"Dude, you can totally grab onto these lines like a washing line? That's awesome!"

But poor Ame ath.

(-_-' There goes the story line.)

Anyway! The stranger fell down (carrying a lot of the letters I wrote down with him) and screamed at the top of his voice. Yami got up, ran as fast as he could, and with one big leap, he flew upwards towards the stranger and caught him in the air.

"Excuse me sir, are you okay?" Yami asked. The stranger wore glasses and wore a brown coat with the American flag stitched on his left coat-arm. The stranger looked at Yami then down.

"Whoa! You can actually fly?" he asked excitingly. Yami paused, looked down and hesitated as he cut off his flight, causing both of the boys to fall down, followed by a roly-poly and landing in an awkward position.

America shook his head and saw he was on top of a face he recognized.

"H-hey, man, are you okay?" he asked. Yami weakly opened his eyes and weased: "It would help if you got off me~."

"Whoops, sorry," America apologized, and got off him. Both of the boys looked at each other until America cried out: "OH MY GOSH! I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE YUGI MOTOU!" Yami stared speechless.

'Please tell me this isn't a fan boy?' he thought. Just then, America grabbed Yami's hand and began to shake it violently.

"I'm honoured to meet you! It's a great opportunity! Thanks for saving me back there as well!" He cried out. When he stopped shaking, Yami swayed drunkly.

"Y-You're welcome, Sir," he mumbled. He shook his head pulling himself together. There was some silence for a while until Yami spoke: "Um...You said you knew my name, but I don't know yours. What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" America laughed. "My name's America."

"America?" Yami asked curiously. "That's a curious name. I've heard of names like India and Francis, but not America. I must say, it's a nice name. Were you born in America?"

"Me?" America asked. "Don't be silly, I was born in America because I AM America!" Yami stared confused.

"Right!" Yami grinned. "Good one! I'm Egypt! I have other friends called New Zealand and Australia!" He could almost picture Jaden saying to him: "Why do I have to be Australia? Make Jim Australia!"

Suddenly, the vortex came back and more people flew out with one person calling out:

"GERANIMO!"

And another person saying "vee" as the tune of the bugle call. Yami gasped and ran over to each person making a very lucky catch. After he caught them all, he put them down and stared. Each person looked as though they came from a different country.

'And I thought I'd never see the chance of world peace,' Yami thought.

"Hey! Yugi!" Yami heard a voice call. All of Yami's friends ran up to him cheerfully.

"Hey, guys!" Yami called. As he ran up to embrace Will, he heard a voice behind him making everyone stare with surprise: "You see? I told you it was real! I told you!"

"That's enough, we can't argue now Italy!" Japan said frowning.

"ITALY?" The Guardians cried with surprise.

"Yup!" America nodded. "We're countries! See: England, France, Italy, Germany, Russia, Japan, China, and ME! America!"

"Well, this is weird," said Kaiba. "Unless they're cosplaying."

"But we're not cosplaying, we always wear this," Russia said. There was another silence until China spoke:

"Let me think about this: This is an anime fanfic, filled with two animes and an Italian cartoon together, making you lot the anime the writer calls 'The Guardians', yes?" The gang looked at each other and nodded. "Therefore, I'd be happy to tell you we come from an anime as well! We're known as Hetalia!"

"Hmm, sorry, never heard of you," the gang muttered.

"Aw, that's not very nice!" China complained.

"Wait a sec," said Jaden, getting out his laptop. He went onto the internet and looked up the anime. The crowd watched and read the info they found on Wikipedia.

"Hey, you're right!" Jaden said. "According to the release date, you guys come from the future! By three years!" (NOTE: I planned this crossover in 2005 with just YGO and W.I.T.C.H. Until GX came along and I included them too)

"That makes sense," said Japan.

"And it says here you guys are—oh," said Yami embarrassed. "You guys are supposed to be like the countries aren't you? Sorry for making fun of you America."

"Aw, that's okay!" said America, giving Yami a big slap on the back. "It wasn't your fault! You didn't know!"

"Though, I must ask," Cornelia interrupted, "what on earth are you guys doing here?"

"We don't know," the Countries shrugged.

"We saw this pretty hole in the wall," Italy said.

"Until I jumped through it! It was cool!" said America.

"Why us?" Japan moaned. The Guardians looked at one another becoming even more curious.


	4. Chapter 4 Jumbled Questions

"Anyway!" Irma cried out at last. "Is it just me or does anyone else find this so sudden?"

"What do you mean? We just got here," said Italy.

"I get it," said Mai. "You lot just came here for no reason! And all because you saw a—"

"WHAT THE?" Jaden suddenly cried. Everyone turned around as the page on Wikipedia went haywire.

"Let me see," said Mokuba, taking a look at the laptop. He examined each part carefully, and then blinked in surprise. "That's weird. Everything seems fine."

"No error codes in the source file?" Kaiba asked.

"Nuh-uh," Mokuba said shaking his head.

"What just happened?" Japan asked. Jaden pressed the refresh button, but as the page reloaded, something was wrong:

"Your Wikipedia page suddenly vanished!" said Jaden.

"Did you press anything?" Taranee asked.

"I don't think so," said Jaden. "Aw, crap! I just deleted the Hetalia page!"

"Don't worry, we have like 12 others," said China grinning. Jaden raised an eyebrow and searched for it again, only this time; it came up with one result.

"That's weird," said Jaden, "It's listed under the category 'World Destruction'..." Jaden opened up the page and the members looking at the laptop stared in shock.

"What is it?" France asked.

"Is everyone going to die?" Russia asked with a smile on his face.

"Worse..." Said Jaden and read out loud: " _'World Destruction is now one of the newest crossover animes released, involving the greatest animes such as Yu-Gi-Oh!, Gx, Hetalia, W.I.T.C.H. etc. These animes come together to rule the entire world'_? WHAT?"

"What was that?" America asked. "Rule the world?"

"But that would mean controlling us!" France exclaimed.

"Controlling us?" Germany asked.

"What, why?" Yami asked.

"Why would we do that?" Will asked.

"That's unforgivable!" China shouted.

"No way! We're not going to let you guys control us!" England raged. "In the name of the Queen and British Tea!" Everyone stared at England. "What?"

"Hey!" Jaden suddenly beamed. "I've found something! _'This new anime is owned by Hikari Kita, a lonely woman living in the highest peak of Mount Fuji'_ "

"Isn't that a little ironic?" Japan asked.

"Why's that?" America asked.

"Because Hikari is Japanese for Light," Japan explained. "It also doesn't make sense though Mount Fuji is located near the centre of Japan."

"But it is in the North, and Kita is one of the words for North," Irma agreed.

"Ah, I get it," said America. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we need to find this woman for clues and answers about why she's doing this," Yami said. "And we're gonna need some sup—"

"WHAT IS IT ITALY?" Germany suddenly raged, as Italy had been poking him this whole time whimpering his name.

"G-Germany! I sense danger!" Italy whimpered, ready to get out his white flag.

"Danger? Where?" Kaiba asked, as everyone got into battle positions and Italy waved his flag. Suddenly, a bunch of irritated bees buzzed out of a bush.

"BEES!" The gang cried in alarm.

"I still blame America for this," Japan muttered, and everyone ran for their lives.

"Wait a minute!" Yami exclaimed (obviously NOT running for his life). "What about that card game you promised?"

"IT'S THE CARD GAME OR YOUR LIFE!" Kaiba shouted in Yami's face. Yami frowned and looked up into the air with thought, when Kaiba quickly pulled Yami away.


	5. Chapter 5 Journey Start

Everyone ran as fast as they could to try and get away from the furious bees. They hadn't run for long until Joey thought of an idea.

"Hey guys! Let's split!" he cried. "You go that way! I'll hold them off!"

"Hey no fair!" America cried. "I'm supposed to be the he—"

"Just shut up and run you basterd!" England yelled, dragging America away. As the group turned direction, Joey gave out a loud whistle.

"Yoo-hoo! I just found a sandwich!" said Joey. All the bees pointed at Joey. "I am so glad there aren't any bees," he continued in a sarcastic tone. "I'll just go and have it all by myself!" As for that, he ran with only half the bees chasing him.

Meanwhile, where the rest were, the rest of the bees were chasing the group.

"Quickly! This way! To our hut!" Yugi shrieked, leading everyone to some weird log-looking cottage. The bees caught up as everyone ran in circles and finally made an attempt to get into the cottage. Italy was the last one in and slammed the door shut.

"Okay! Okay! It's locked!" Italy cried.

"This way, you idiot!" Germany snapped. Italy hesitated and ran to the others all hiding under a large blanket.

"D-D-Do you think they're gone?" France whimpered.

"I think so..." China whimpered.

"Ah, they're gone," America sighed.

"Or maybe they're planning an ambush," said Chazz, as the gang rose the covers from their heads. "Some bees are sneaky like that..."

Suddenly, the door knob began to fidget. Chazz gave out a loud and large gasp and everyone hid under the covers again. "I was right..." Chazz whimpered.

_BAM!_ With a loud smack, Joey kicked the door open.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man? _'I got the moves~ like jaguar!'_ " Joey sang out as everyone came out from the covers. Everyone stared in surprise as Joey was dancing and feeling victorious.

"J-Joey?" Cornelia whimpered pulling a face.

"Yup! That's me!" said Joey with a cheesy grin. Mai raised an eyebrow and walked up to Joey. "Uh...Yes Mai?" Suddenly, Mai gave Joey a hard slap across the face.

"Sorry, there was a bee on your face," she said, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"There was?" he asked. Then, he felt a sharp nasty sting in his cheek, and he began to rub it.

"Don't do that, you'll make it worse," said Mai.

"Is everyone here okay?" Germany asked coming out of the covers. "Um, America's here, Japan's here, Italy's here, England's here, Russia and China are here, I'm here, and all the Guardians are here, _ja?_"

"Yup, yup, we're here," everyone nodded.

"Well, as we're here, we might as well start packing," said Yami.

"Packing for what?" Jaden asked.

"Packing for a new adventure and expedition," said Cornelia.

"Oh yeah..." said Jaden.

As for that, everyone got some supplies and reference books etc, and around half an hour later, everyone was ready. I must admit, my favourite part of the whole packing up (sorry for the boring bit) would have to be when Hay Lin and China were busy in the garden, trying to collect some fruit from the branches. For you see, animals were hanging around the trees. Suddenly, Hay Lin gave a loud gasp and jump towards the woods making China alarmed.

"Hay Lin? Where're you going?" he asked.

In the woods, a fox was growling and snarling its sharp fangs. The little white rabbit shivered from its ears to its little fluffy tail. The fox crept closer, digging its claws deep into the ground, when all of a sudden—

_WHOOSH!_

The little fox went up into the air and landed with a slap in the ground, thanks to Hay Lin's power of air.

"Hey, little bunny!" she squealed, picking it up and giving it a friendly stroke.

"Hay Lin! Where are—" China came rushing through the branches. "What happened? You suddenly rushed off!"

"Sorry 'bout that," Hay Lin said embarrassed. "But there's a cute little bunny and—"

"A BUNNY?" China squealed, taking a closer look at the bunny. "It's soooo cute!"

"You love animals?" Hay Lin asked.

"Of course!" China replied with a large grin on his face. "I love all sorts of animals! They're so cute! Even a giraffe is cute!"

"If you say so..." Hay Lin whispered. "I think Pandas are cute!"

"Me too, aru!" China beamed as the couple walked out of the wood. "I have a panda back at home!"

"I have a toy panda I like to cuddle with sometimes," said Hay Lin.

I must admit, it was adorable to watch! Anyway, back to where the others where:

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" Yami cried out cheerfully.

"Yep!" Everyone cried, and started walking.

"Well, this is exciting," Italy beamed. "This is our first crossover in someone's crossover fanfic, and by that, I mean someone writing a crossover and adding a new anime with a cro—"

"We get the picture," Kaiba snapped, placing his hand over Italy's mouth.

"But I was just..." Italy whimpered when Kaiba walked away.

"It's okay," Yami smiled. "Kaiba is always like that, don't worry."

"That's okay," said Italy with a smile. "I'm kinda used to it, after all, Germany does it to me a lot."

"I was going to say 'what goes around, comes around', but that doesn't make sense," said Yami.

"That doesn't matter," said Italy. "A lot of things go around and come around. 'Draw a circle and there's the earth!' as we always say!"

" 'Draw a circle and there's the earth'?" Yami asked curiously. "What kind of a motto is that?" Italy smiled at Yami ("He asked for it," he whispered) and started singing:

_"Draw a circle, there's the earth!_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth!_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth!_

_We are Hetalia!_

_Ah~ Fabulous world!_

_Can be seen with just a single brush!_

_And now, we make a toast with our boots!_

_HETALIA~!"_

"Um...Wow...I guess..." said Yami.

"Well, this is gonna take a while!" said America.


	6. Chapter 6 The Mysterious Dairy

"Oh yeah! That was brilliant!" America cheered at the video they were watching on Jaden's laptop. "Wasn't that awesome?" The crowd stared at America.

"Um...What the hell was that?" Jaden asked. "You made them watch a video that's kind of out of date..."

"GASP! That's one of the greatest songs ever!" America cried. "I wanted them to see it...hear it even! Besides, it's fun and entertaining! Time flies when you're having fun, right?"

"So what the hell man?" Jaden screamed in America's face. "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!" Before you ask, by this time, they were deep in the woods, and it was a bright sunny day. But already, something was weird.

"That's strange..." Japan said. "Someone's missing..."

"Of course," Russia grinned. "Thanks to that stupid distraction of yours, the other Yugi has gone missing."

"No he hasn't, he's right here," said England, pointing at Yugi.

"You idiot! I'm Yugi! Not the other Yugi!" Yugi yelled.

"YAMI'S MISSING?" Everyone cried. As for that, the gang quickly split up and started looking for Yami.

Meanwhile, in the woods, a strange woman wearing a black hood over her eyes was writing in a dairy and talking out loud:

" 'Dear Dairy,

Mood: Motivated

I've finally done it! I cannot believe it was all so simple! All I had to do was make an account with Wikipedia, and change the animes to a new page! So far, I've managed to change Hetalia, Yu-Gi-Oh, Gx and W.I.T.C.H. completely together. My next step is to do more research, find more powerful animes like...' Hmmm...Maybe...Ah! 'Melodies of Haruhi Suzumiya, and possibly fairy-ta'—"

Then, the woman was cut short as she saw a delicate figure she recognised. Seeing the stranger, she trembled so much, she dropped her book. The figure stared with beautiful magenta eyes. His face was like a rose. He stood there reminding you of a rose blooming under a beautiful cherry-blossom tree.

"It's you!" she trembled. Yami stared even more curious.

"Who are you?" he asked. The woman bit her lips, stepped back, held her arms in the air, and stood whilst a bright light came from her choker. The light increased its brightness, blinding Yami. When his eyes recovered from the light, the woman was gone.

He looked around for a bit until he noticed the book the woman had left behind. He picked it up and read the name: "Hikari's dairy". Curious, he looked at the first page with the name and address. The address had been scribbled out with different coloured inks making it really impossible to read. However, it had the name they heard of earlier: "Hikari Kita."

"Could it be...?" Yami asked curiously.

Meanwhile, Italy was panicking looking left, right, up and down, calling Germany's name, until at last, he saw Yami.

"Yami! There you are!" he cried with delight. "We were looking for you, then I got lost and—"

"Where are the others?" Yami asked sharply.

"Um...I dunno..." said Italy.

"Never mind," Yami sighed. "Let's go!" Then, Yami grabbed Italy and ran through the woods.

At last, the group was re-united all in the same spot, and started talking:

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why did you wander off?"

"What's that book you've got there?" England asked.

"What this?" Yami asked. "I believe this belongs to the person we've been searching for."

"We were searching for someone?" Joey asked.

"Duh!" Everyone cried.

"But isn't that going into private business?" Syrus asked.

"Who cares?" Russia asked.

"For some strange reason, her address has been scribbled out," said Yami, "and yet her whereabouts on Wikipedia told us..."

"Maybe she doesn't want us to know?" Japan suggested.

"Or maybe she decided to move due to her ugly hometown," France winked, followed by a punch in the face from England.

"I dunno..." said Yami. "What if she's telling lies about where she really is?"

"That could work..." England smiled.

"So basically...We're stuck in a dilemma..." Taranee sighed. Everyone sighed heavily and lay down.

"No need to give up so easily," Yami smiled. "Why don't we read it?"

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"I saw her writing in this book and explaining her plot out loud," Yami explained. "Maybe her dairy has clues to why she's doing this?"

"Ohhhh!" Everyone cried. As for that, everyone got up and peered around Yami.

" 'Dear Dairy'," he read out loud. " 'Mood: screwed in the head.

This world is being grossly unfair right now. I cannot explain how angry and depressed I am. First off, they banned me from seeing my friend, and now we're moving away! Just because we're both different! This world seriously needs changing. We're also having money problems due to the governments around the world. England's are probably the worst. I pity them.' "

"I don't get it..." America called out.

"There's more here a few days later," said Yami. " 'Dear dairy,

Mood: Motivated.

I believe I have it! I want to teach this world a lesson! I may know how to do it! What if I gathered all the greatest animes and made them come alive together to rule the world exactly how I want it to be?' "

"Isn't that what she said on Wikipedia?" China asked.

"It's exactly it!" said Mokuba. "So this _is_ the person we're looking for!"

"Funny she was happy and okay in the woods," said Yami.

"What did she look like?" Germany asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't see under her black hood," said Yami.

"Any clothing?" China asked.

"Nu-uh," Yami shook his head.

"Great, we're really stuck now..." England sighed.

"No we're not," Yami smiled. "Let me search quickly."

"SEARCH?" the countries exclaimed.

"That'll take forever!" America moaned.

"Ai-kun's a fast reader," said Will. "He can read a 1,000 page book in 3 minutes!" Everyone stared in shock.

"You're kidding right?" Everyone asked. Yami was already reading. His eyes went as fast as the page flicked. Suddenly, he pressed his finger on a page and exclaimed.

"Found it!" Yami cried. "Our first clue!"

"What, where?" Japan asked.

"This should be interesting," said Russia.


	7. Chapter 7 Astrology

"Well, it certainly is!" said Yami, walking around intrigued by the dairy. "Why it's...it's...Let me read it:

'Our school trip to the Valley of the Roses was beautiful! A perfect place to make it my home!' "

"That's it? Then let's go!" America wooted. Everyone was about to charge until Yami stopped them.

"Hold it!" he called. "There's more:

'Strangely enough, I met a small group of people asking me about my personal life and history. All I said to them was I was planning on changing the world and the history'. This is almost stupid," Yami finished, slamming the book shut.

"Who cares?" America asked. "Let's go!"

"Hold it!" England called. "We don't know our way around here!"

"Yeah, and we don't know where this Valley is!" Chazz agreed. Everyone collapsed with a disappointed sigh.

"Ahem! That's where we come in," Cornelia said confidently, standing tall next to Syrus. "Sy! Let's do it!"

"Okay," Syrus nodded. As for that, Syrus and Cornelia faced each other, held others hands, closed their eyes and concentrated. They focused the words in their minds, listened carefully to the plants and trees, until they smiled and said:

"I can see it!"

"It doesn't seem that far away either!"

"Great! Which way do we go?" Will asked with determination. Cornelia and Syrus lowered themselves and placed their hands together on the ground. With a sudden flash, a trail of the most beautiful roses bloomed to form a path. The countries stared with amazement.

"Okay! Let's go!" Kaiba ordered. Everyone walked down the path all chattering with excitement.

The countries walked next to Yami, Will, and Jaden with a lot of questions they wanted to ask.

"We know what you're thinking," Will smiled. "You want to know about what this about and why we're in this situation."

"You can read our minds?" Germany exclaimed.

"They sure can!" Italy beamed. "I've read the whole story up to this point! The writer is pretty good...well, everyone on Deviant art say so."

"Even so, we've never experienced this kind of story," said France. "What's all this about?"

"Well..." Yami paused. "It's a long story."

"We've got time," China smiled. All the countries nodded in agreement.

"Well, before we met, we were saving the world individually," Yami explained. "We used powers and card games."

"Uh-huh," the countries nodded.

"Until we all met each other," Yami continued. "More weirder adventures began: We're known as the Guardians because we're the Guardians of the Veil, and we control the four elements."

"FOUR elements?" Japan and China asked.

"You sound surprised," Will said curiously.

"That's because in our country," Hay Lin explained. "We have more than four elements: Thunder, wood, sky, you name it!"

"We have that in Japan too," Japan added.

"Yes, but surely, you know the four elements?" England asked. "Fire, water, earth and air?"

"Yup!" Yami and Will nodded. "And we control them!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Jaden asked, making a water fountain.

"It _does_ look pretty nice," China smiled.

"Just nice?" Hay Lin asked. But, China and Hay Lin burst into giggles.

"Hey, Germany, are we there yet?" Italy asked.

"We just left!" Germany complained.

I guess you could say going to the Valley of the Roses was part of their first task. We'll talk about that later. I do hope you know the Yu-Gi-Oh! birth dates~ If you don't, I'll explain their elements. NOTE: I don't know Gx, so I took a guess.

WATER: Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity, Irma, Jaden and Chazz.

FIRE: Tea, Mai, Taranee and Alexis.

EARTH: Cornelia and Syrus.

AIR: Joey and Hay Lin.

QUINTESSCIENCE: Yami and Will.

...Go to the next chapter for more.


	8. Chapter 8 The Valley Of The Roses

At last, the path came to an end, as the whole group were standing at an entrance to some hedges of the most _beautiful_ roses.

"So this is the Valley?" England asked.

"Pretty obvious enough ain't it?" Joey asked.

"Yay yay yay yay yay!" America wooted. "Look at all that!" (Insert Japan's epic face palm here)

"What's everyone waiting for?" Serenity asked.

"Let's go!" Alexis cheered.

"Yeah, let's run!" Yugi beamed with excitement. As for that, everyone ran in, splitting up and going in different directions.

"Come on! Come on!" Kaiba called.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Joey called.

When the gang re-united, they came to a large centre where a fountain was. Will gave a giggle and realised something was wrong. "Okay..." she said. "Why's it so quiet?"

"Beats me," Joey shrugged.

"Hey! Lookie here!" Italy said cheerfully.

"What have you found?" Germany asked.

"Look at this!" Italy beamed, showing everyone a very small bracelet. It was blue with pretty pearls.

"Maybe it's a clue!" Germany said.

"Ai-kun, you have the dairy," Will said. "What does it~...say?" She looked around and realised what was wrong: "Where's Ai-kun?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, not again!" Japan sighed.

"Okay, nobody panic," said Chazz.

"Too late!" Syrus panicked, hiding behind Alexis.

"Do you know where he was last time?" Taranee asked Will.

"Yeah, he was riiiiiiiiiiiii~!" Will exclaimed, pointing at a hedge.

"Behind there?" America asked.

"This shan't be a problem!" said Cornelia confidently. "Move back!" Cornelia stood before the hedge and gave a commandment for it to move. Strangely, the hedge remained the same. Jaden went up to it to pull it.

"It's plastic!" he cried. "And it's very thick too!"

"Allow me!" said Russia, getting out his pick-axe.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" China exclaimed. "Are you _really_ sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not?" Syrus agreed, as he got out his cleaver and Cornelia got out her knife-whip.

"Can I join?" America asked, getting out his chain-saw.

"Sure, why not," Cornelia sighed. As for that, Russia, America, Syrus and Cornelia began to rip the fake hedge to shreds. The group stared nervously as America screamed out:

"Ow, my face!"

"Ow, my leg!"

"Ow, my manly chest!"

"Ow, my other leg!"

It took some time until the hedge was completely ruined. Everyone could get through the path, whilst Tea and Taranee helped heal America's wounds with their fire powers.

"Thanks a bunch for that," America said. "I must admit, that was pretty cool! Can you do that with all kinds of injuries?"

"No, only to minor injuries," said Tea with a frown.

"Aw, come on!" America complained. "It's not a minor injur—"

"What the?" Will interrupted. Suddenly, she was rapidly sinking down a weird looking hole. "HELP! I'M SINKING!" One by one, a person or country would try and help pull Will back up, and one by one they went down with her, with Italy going down last (he'd thought it'd be fun to do so).

Anyway, the whole crew fell down some strange tunnel and couldn't see any sort of chance getting out again. They turned left, right, up, down, until they finally landed in a weird spot. They all got up and looked around.

Everything was decorated just like a very pretty house: Bright yellow wallpaper with furniture and plants around the room. There were a several doorways leading to darkness. There was also a weird, uncomfortable, dead silence.

"So...Where are we?" England asked.


	9. Chapter 9 The Voice Of The Pharaoh

Everyone looked around at each doorway. Each one seemed as though they led to a very long tunnel.

"Which way now?" China asked.

"Which way? Which way?" Yugi repeated. Everyone looked left, then right, until Joey walked up to the middle tunnel: "Hold on a sec..." He listened closely deep into the tunnel and heard strange voices, followed by Yami's voice: "Stop it! That's enough, please!"

"A-ha! Guys, I found him!" Joey called. "This way!" As for that, everyone charged down the tunnel.

"How do you know for sure though?" Russia panted.

"Sound travels the quickest through air," Joey explained. "I could easily hear Yugi's voice!" Everyone suddenly became alarmed as they heard a girly scream.

"Ai-kun!" Will called. "Hold'on!"

"He screams like a girl?" Italy asked.

"Who?"

"Apparently, Yami screams like a girl!" Italy beamed.

At last, everyone came to a corner and stood in shock as they saw a group of small people wearing blue pearled bracelets as necklaces, and wearing blue scarfs with a lab coat.

"What the?" one exclaimed. "What are all these people doing here? Wait for your turn!"

"Turn?" Everyone asked.

"What turn?" England asked.

"Guys?" Yami's voice appeared. Everyone then realised that they were in a weird changing room.

Then, Yami came out from behind the violet silk curtain. Everyone stared in shock. Yami was dressed in beautiful white silk and multi-coloured feathers in his hair. He looked like your Prince Charming ready for "Swan Princess". Yami blushed and hid his face with embarrassment.

"Oh...my...God..." Will gapped. Suddenly, she rushed towards Yami, grabbed his body very tightly and squealed—

"LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! LOOK AT YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

"...What?" The countries asked.

"Welcome to our world," Yugi sighed.

"Aw, come on, this is embarrassing..." Yami whispered.

"This is perfect!" another small person cried. "Now we'll get along with the deal!"

"Deal?" Everyone asked.

"What did you do?" Will asked worriedly.

"Please may I have some time alone with my friends?" Yami asked. The small people nodded and left. Yami tried to hide his face of shame, but Will kept turning it to face the others.

"Well...?" Will asked.

"Is it serious?" China asked.

"Come on, out with it!" Germany snapped.

"Well..." Yami said quietly. "You see...Back then...When we were running through the Valley? I somehow fell down a very strange tunnel and passed out."

"That's weird," Will said. "I never ran over some hole back then."

"Maybe you ran over it?" Yami asked.

"Or it opened when you were running?" Japan suggested.

"That could work," Yami said.

"How the hell does that even work?" America snapped.

"Anyway," Yami continued, "when I came around, I came across these small people that we saw. They seemed friendly, they said they were the Midgets, they asked me my name, I told them, and they knew who I was! They also said that they were doing research on a lot of random people to record all history in the world."

"That's what you said Hikari wrote in her dairy!" Alexis pointed out.

"You're right," China smiled. "Did you get any information?"

"I'm afraid not," Yami said sadly. "However, I tried a lot of things to ask them if they knew anything about Hikari. I was close on giving up until I made a huge mistake."

"What? What?" Everyone asked, peering closer to Yami.

"What did you do?" France asked. Yami sighed and said: "I sang."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked.

"What's that got to do with this whole incident?" England demanded.

"You see, I was along the hall, thinking about what to do," Yami explained. "And I saw a hummingbird. I knew this one could understand our language through music, so I sang in note form: 'Please could you help me find some useful information and my friends?' Unfortunately, this silly hummingbird couldn't understand I note I was singing, probably because it was deaf. I tried a several times, until they heard me. They demanded that if I sang for them, they'd give me the information I needed."

"...I don't get it..." France confessed.

"Neither do I..." Japan said.

"Italy...?" Germany asked. Everyone looked at Italy.

"...What?"

"You know the story better than we do," Germany said. "Why do they want him to sing?"

"Oh, that's an easy one!" Italy said, cheerfully and loudly. "That's because everyone LOVES the sound of Yami's voice! And also, he has the most BEAUTIFUL singing voice!" Yami hesitated. Almost everyone underground here could hear that. I bet you could if you pressed your ear on the ground.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE SINGING RIGHT NOW!" Yami shouted, and ran away down another hall. Everyone stared confused and worried.

"...Where's he going?" Italy asked.


	10. Chapter 10 Apologises And Plans

In another room, poor Yami was sitting on a bench feeling nervous with beautiful tears leaking from his eyes. He made the most adorable sniffles and hics. He rose his head with a few more tears leaking out.

'Just sing, just sing, just sing,' he mocked in his mind. 'I'm getting sick of it!'

"I never thought I'd say this, but..." Yami whimpered. "...I wish I was ugly. Nobody would come up to me, or even ask me to sing...Aw, but that would make things worse! I don't wanna be alone!"

As he said this, he shook his head making his tears fall into a flower pot next to him. Yami looked with shock and worry as a beautiful red rose suddenly and slowly bloomed from the pot. Seeing it bloom made Yami furious and raged. Giving a loud scream of hate, he grabbed the china pot and threw it through the wall making a large hole and mess. He panted to calm down but stared in surprise as he heard voices:

"This doesn't look good."

"I think he's angry."

"Bravo, Italy!"

"_Ja_, well done, Italy!"

"What did I do?"

With a frown, Yami stepped through the hole and stood seeing his friends and the countries standing there with frightened looks on their faces. Then, everyone turned to Italy.

"Go on!" Germany said.

"But I don't want to!" Italy panicked. "I don't know what I did!"

"Just say what we rehearsed!" China snapped, and pushed Italy in front of Yami. Poor Italy hesitated seeing the anger in Yami's eyes.

"U...Um..." he trembled. "I just wanted to say...I'm sorry about what I said earlier...I forgot that you hated the fact everyone forced you to sing, and I've always wanted to hear you. I'm sorry...Please don't hurt me!"

"That's okay," Yami smiled with his anger face completely gone from Italy's apology. "I'm sorry I ran off like that and for shouting at you."

"I accept your apology too," Italy smiled. "No hard feelings?" he asked, holding out his hand. Yami looked and smiled.

"No hard feelings," he said, shaking his hand with Italy's. Everyone smiled with relief, until Joey cried out: "EVERYONE INTO THE ROOM!" Suddenly, everyone rushed back into the room Yami was in, followed by Syrus and Cornelia quickly healing it with their powers.

"What was that all about?" Yami asked.

"Earlier on, we were discussing about how we could help you with you getting away without you singing," Japan explained.

"And we wanted to discuss it with you," China added.

"Okay..." Yami paused.

"True, we all want to hear you sing," Italy said.

"But at the same time, we know you hate it," Jaden added.

"Oh, don't be silly," Yami smiled. "I don't mind singing in front of you guys because you're my friends and I love you all!"

"Awww..." Everyone sighed.

"Wow, we've only met for the past 4 hours and already he loves us!" America smiled.

"I just don't like it when people force me to sing, is all," Yami said shyly, blushing bright rose pink.

"Anyway!" Cornelia interrupted. "What are we gonna do?"

"Maybe they keep secret files about a certain person?" England suggested.

"That's weird," Syrus mentioned. "I just tried to locate any files, since paper is from earth particles, and there are none!"

"NONE?" Everyone complained.

"That's not right," France mentioned. "There's simply no possible chance that they would remember everything!"

"Unless they keep everything on a computer?" Russia smiled.

"Allow me..." said Will. She placed her hand on the wall and sent out energy waves, but blinked in surprise and said: "The only energy they use down here is for the lights!"

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped.

"Something's weird about this," said America.

"I guess we have no choice," Yami sighed. "I'm gonna go out there and sing for you guys. It's the only way."

"PERFECT!" Joey squealed. "Allow me to give you the perfect song!" Joey got out an old sheet of paper and gave it to Yami.

"What's this?" Yami asked.

"Remember when we heard you sing for the very first time?" Joey asked. "Well, after hearing your beautiful voice, I went home and wrote a song about you!"

"You wrote a song about me?" Yami blushed.

"And us too, of course," Joey grinned. Yami read through the lyrics and music and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you do this?" Yami asked.

"There's a point," Tea said. "I didn't know you could write music?"

"Yup!" Joey said proudly. "You see, at school, I came up with loads of songs so I could pick on people!" Everyone glared at Joey. "What? Oh come on, that was old school!"

"We can't waste any more time now!" Yami said. "We simply must go and get that information!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone agreed.

"Hold on," Russia asked, raising his hand. "Question: What would happen if they _don't_ have the information?"

"Good question," Yami smirked. "Then we're gonna have to do it the hard way..."


	11. Chapter 11 Music And Answers

The group finally came to The Midgets and showed them the music they wanted them to play.

"There's a big stage up there," said one of the Midgets. "Go up there." Yami looked at the bright crimson stage with a bright silver metal board and nervously went up there.

"Alright!" another Midget called. "Go for it!" Yami hesitated and looked at the crowd. All his friends and the countries were smiling up at him. The music began to play but Yami didn't sing a word.

"Go on, sing!" a midget called. Yami hesitated, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and finally, a beautiful voice ran out of his mouth and went running into everyone's ears:

_"I'm known as a beautiful Pharaoh..._

_It's a way to get on with a joke..._

_We can laugh at our pride,_

_And get on with life,_

_As though being popular's a joke!_

_My voice is like a bell's symphony..._

_And my friends all say I'm The Rose..._

_I laugh at best,_

_Their lives are a retch!_

_CauseIKnowThatEveryoneHasASt upidLifeLeavingBetterOffToOn e'PartFromBeingALoserToAllOfTh ose!_

_Laa Daa Di Da Da~_

_Laa Di Di Dalley Da!_

_All hail down to the Flower God!_

_You'll feel deep shame when this ends!_

_Everyone's life's worth living in!_

"...Except, maybe for...Tristan's?" Yami read confused. The crowd cheered followed by the females running to the stage giving him a huge fan girl hug.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The Midgets cried. "It was exactly as we thought! A beautiful and unimaginable voice!"

"Alright," Yami said seriously, as everyone walked to the Midgets. "I've done my part, now will you _please_ tell us about Hikari Kita?"

"Hikari Kita?" One asked stroking his chin. "Oh, yes! I remember now! I remember everything like it was happening right now! You see, we saw this woman, very attractive I must say, and we could see she was planning something. So, we went to her and asked her who she was, and told us about her past life."

"What did she say?" Hay Lin asked.

"She said she wanted to create a new world," the Midget continued. "She complained about how sick and tired she was about the world's cruelty. She told us about her home land and moved from place to place because her home area was full of cruelty and unfairness."

"Do you know where she is now?" Yami asked.

"Not a clue," the Midget shock his head. "But I betcha she's gone to a place to live alone."

"But there are _loads_ of places where you can live alone!" England complained.

"What about a mountain?" Irma asked.

"Oh no, she never said that," the Midget said. "Just because she came from the North, doesn't mean she'd go and live in a mountain! Maybe she did, we don't know."

"Right..." Yami paused. "Where was she living when she came to visit you guys?"

"Near the Lake of Wisdom," the Midget replied. "She was planning on moving away from there anyway."

"Alright! That's our next location, right?" America cheered.

"Yup!" Yami nodded. "Thank you so much for your help, but uh...We have one more question before we go..."

"Would anyone like some pasta?" Italy beamed.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"We were going to say, where's the exit...please?" Yami asked.

"Oh, that's simple," another Midget said. "Simply follow the yellow line on the side of the wall."

"So _that's_ why these walls are so stripy!" Jaden gasped.

"Yes!" the Midget replied. "The blue leads to the toilets, the green leads to the gardens lower down, the brown leads to the kitchen, the red leads to the bedr—"

"We get the picture!" Kaiba snapped.

"Thank you for the details," Russia smiled. As for that, everyone followed the yellow line and ran to the very end if possible.


	12. Chapter 12 Meet The Boss

Meanwhile, the Midgets went back to their secret weapon. For you see, they had a master who wanted everyone's history to be the smartest person...or monster...in the world. His name was Blobsworth...Seriously, it was! Anyway, Blobsworth was waiting impatiently for the Midgets to return.

"So, who did you discover this time?!" he demanded.

"We found him! We have a recording of his voice!" the Midgets cried out excitedly. "The one of The Rose! The Great and Powerful Pharaoh from 5,000 years ago!" Blobsworth stared in surprise.

"What?" he asked. "You mean, the same Pharaoh with the power of the deadly Atemu Rose?"

"Yeah, him!" the Midgets said. Blobsworth went to his magic cauldron, sprinkled special dust into it, and an image began to form. Blobsworth gasped as he saw Yami in the image along with Japan, Italy, Joey and Russia next to him smiling nicely and talking.

"You can't let him leave!" Blobsworth demanded. "Bring him back to me! With the power of the Atemu Rose, I'll be indestructible!"

"R-Right!" The Midgets hesitated, and ran off to another room.

Meanwhile, where the gang were, everyone was chattering and giggling.

"According to my calculations," Mokuba said focusing on his aura, "we should be able to make it to the Lake of Wisdom by tomorrow."

"Very well," Yami said. "I guess that means we're gonna have to find a place to camp for the night, and get going early tomorrow."

"Will we have pasta for dinner?" Italy asked.

"If you want," Yami sighed.

Suddenly, everyone became alarmed as loud noises and flashes went off.

"Wh-wha-what's going on?!" America panicked.

"We should leave now!" Germany yelled. Everyone nodded and ran as fast as they could towards the exit. Behind them, Hay Lin, China and England all saw the Midgets running towards them, shouting and complaining:

"Hey get back here!"

"We're not through with you yet!"

"We need you!"

"We need that Rose now!"

"This is terrible!" France exclaimed. "Being chased by a bunch of Midgets and they demand something we don't have!"

"Idiot, they're talking about me!" Yami snapped. "Everyone calls me a rose because of the way I look!"

"_Vraiment_?!" France smiled. "Lucky you! I'm jealous! Do you get girls and rose's everyday like it's Valentine's Day?"

"SHUT UP!" Yami shrieked embarrassed. Everyone came to a dead end but looked up as they found their exit. Joey and Hay Lin smiled at each other, and focused on their aura. They concentrated on the winds and voices in the air, and with a flash from opening their eyes, a cloud formed underneath everyone's feet.

"What the devil is this?!" England asked as they rose out of the hole.

At last, they were out of the hole and safe.

"Hey, look at that, we're outside the valley," France commented.

"Yeah, let's leave now before we have any more problems," Alexis suggested.

As they were about to continue, Blobsworth came out of the ground and tried to grab Yami's foot. But Yami was so fast, he dodged his mark and got into battle position. Everyone followed Yami's lead as they got into battle positions (with Italy hiding in a corner).

"Give him to me..." Blobsworth hissed. "Give me The Rose!"

"Give us a darn good reason why?" Yami hissed.

"You don't get it, do you?" Blobsworth snapped. "The power you have, the intelligence, the glory and fame! I need those! I could be the greatest man on earth! I could live forever! Please, Rose, come to me!"

"Like I would!" Yami snapped. There was a glare of tension until Yami gave the order to charge. Everyone charged and attacked Blobsworth with their weapons, powers, or their bare hands. Compared to Kaiba and Russia, Blobsworth was a big man. I'd say he was around 8 or 9 feet tall. China was lucky to hit him over the head with his wok, and Russia was more than pleased to kick the guy in the balls...I mean that.

"Hey! Here's an idea! Let's run away!" Italy cried.

"Like hell we'd do that!" A new voice cried. All the countries stared at Syrus as his eyes had turned dark green with blood-shot red, followed by an aura glow in his eyes. His fangs began to show and his voice had suddenly changed to dark, sinister and deep. With a loud scream, Amuku (my demon OC controlling Syrus) charged at Blobsworth with his hatchet, and with a swipe across the leg, Blobsworth fell defeated.

Blobsworth lay there panting and gasping. Yami frowned and towered over him.

"Like we said," Yami said sharply. "Like we would do such a thing..." And with one kick, Yami pushed Blobsworth back down the hole.


	13. Chapter 13 Love Is In The Air

Everyone continued walking from the Valley and in around 2 hours, the sun was setting. They had arrived at an open spot for camping, surrounded by beautiful trees and a gorgeous view to look out at sea.

"Perfect, let's camp out here," Yami smiled. His attitude quickly changed as he saw Joey, Chazz, Jaden and Italy panting and gasping for breath.

"I haven't walked so much in all my life!" Jaden panted.

"I know! The hills were so steep!" Chazz complained.

"And long in both ways," Joey muttered.

"GIVE ME A BREAK, WE WERE TRAINED FOR THIS!" Yami shouted, waking everyone up.

That night, after a delicious meal (along the side with pasta), Yami sat outside, sniffing the fresh air and sipping his green tea slowly. The night was calm and peaceful, the owls hooted like a sound of the bugle call. The crashing of the waves below were so gentle and sparkled in the moonlight.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SAVED US?" Yami heard a British accent call. (Seriously, WHAT British accent? I'm British, and I swear we don't have accents) "IT WAS CLEARLY ME!"

"Na-uh, I'm the hero, therefore, it was me!" Yami peered over a corner and saw England and America arguing.

"For your information, I came up with the brilliant ideas!" England argued. "AND I managed to help in the fight!"

"Ah, but I did most of the fighting!" America complained. "I managed to save the Guardians fair-and-square!"

"You did not!"

"Yes I did!"

"You want a fight then?!"

"Bring it!" Yami's eyes widened as England and America were staring at each other in the eye furiously and ready to punch one another.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed as America and England quickly hugged each other and gave each other a deep, passionate kiss. America pushed England through a tent and did the zips up. Yami stared with surprise.

...What? Why're you lookin' at me like that?

"Excuse me, but you have some explaining to do!"

Oh come on, like that pairing isn't obvious!

"Explain!"

Alright, alright! I've always loved UsUk, even before I've heard of Hetalia. In fact, I started shipping it when I made American friends on the internet. I even thought to myself: 'You know, if England and America were people, not minding who was boy or girl, BUT I DO MIND IF THEY'RE BOTH GIRLS! I'd think both our countries would make a beautiful couple!'

"...You're serious?"

Yup! XD Even my friend Angel likes it!

"Who on earth is—"

"Hey, Yami! Who're you talkin' to?" Italy interrupted.

"Ah! Oh, nobody, you wouldn't believe me," Yami said nervously. Just then, the tent unzipped followed by America being shoved out of the tent.

"What the bloody hell was that for you wanker?" England complained.

"Alright, alright, sorry~!" America sighed and walked away. Italy stared confused. "What just happened?" Italy asked.

"I just saw England and America arguing until they began to hug each other and make out."

"Vee~, romance is so romantic," Italy sighed. "Say, Yami, what was your first love like?"

"Me?" Yami asked. "Well...when I was younger, I did date a few girls, but it never worked out because they only liked me for my looks and not for who I was. I guess you could say Ai-chan is my first and true love."

"But how do you know she's your true love?" Italy asked.

"Simple," Yami said. "She's the one you want her to be, and you're the one she wants you to be. Personality and the way you are always counts, no matter what you look like. In my opinion, Ai-chan is the most beautiful, graceful and delicate flower I've ever seen...I love her so much...I'll die if she left me!" Italy looked at Yami and became emotional by his words. Just remembering the times he had spent with the Holy Roman Empire, the fun he had with him, his first kiss with him.

"How touching..." Italy sighed.

"You okay? You seem sad all of a sudden," Yami said.

"Huh? No, don't worry, it's just a beautiful night! _Bella noche_ like we say back home!" Italy hesitated. Yami looked at Italy with a sad eye.

"Do you miss home?" He asked.

"A little..." said Italy. "I miss the pasta. It's original back home."

"I see..." Yami sighed, remembering the time he ran away from home years ago, trying to find his angel. He felt sick and heart-broken thinking about it. He shook his head and smiled. "Anyway! What about you?!"

"Huh?"

"What about your first love?" Yami asked. "Or haven't you had a first love?"

"Oh, I remember my first love," Italy smiled whilst Yami drank his tea. "Only, he was a guy." Hearing these words, Yami squirted out his tea followed by a cough.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"He was a guy!" Italy beamed. "He was very nice to me, and very romantic, not to mention he saved me a lot of times, I still think I should owe him one...If I see him again. Say, could you help me for some tips and advice on how to get girls? Or even better, could you teach me how to kiss?"

As for that, Yami dropped his tea and ran away from Italy as fast as he could.

"Yami...?" Italy asked.


	14. Chapter 14 The Mysteries Continue

Late at night, whilst everyone was sleeping, Yami was still up studying Hikari's dairy. His magenta eyes twinkled in the candle light as he carefully examined each word and page. Behind him, Will was sleeping with Yami's cardigan over her as a blanket. When Will opened her eyes, she became surprised to see Yami still reading.

"Ai-kun, honey, you're still up?" she moaned tiredly.

"Ai-chan! Did I wake you?" Yami asked, turning to face Will.

"No, I just woke up," said Will, rubbing her eye. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," Yami sighed. "There's something here that _really_ doesn't make sense! I mean, here for example, one minute she's talking about what a lovely day she's had, and then on the next page she's complaining about her life."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Read here," Yami said, pointing to a sentence. Will looked and read it out loud:

" 'For once I feel as though everything's coming to peace! Maybe at long last I feel depressed that this whole incident happened!' What? That makes no sense!"

"I know," Yami sighed. Will looked closely at the book and then slapped her face.

"I see the problem!" Will sighed. She took Yami's hand, and made him stroke the middle section of the book. Yami gasped and slapped his eye.

"How could I not catch that?!" Yami complained. "There's a page missing!"

"But how can we find it?" Will asked. "She could have it with her, or it disappeared."

"Well, according to the next dates," Yami said, quickly scrambling through the dairy, "She complained that she lost something, presumably at the Lake of Wisdom."

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"Simple! This book is a little damp!" Yami smiled.

"How could I not catch that?!" Will complained, making Yami giggle.

"It's also a sign that we're going the right way," Yami smiled. Then, he closed the book, yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I think that'll do for now...I'm so tired I could collapse." Will sighed and helped Yami to their bed. The couple snuggled up next to each other and slept through the night.

The next morning—

_BOOM!_

Italy, Japan and France woke up in fright by the loud noise.

"What was that?!" Italy complained.

"Oh no, we're being attacked! Run!" France complained. Japan got out of his tent, sighed and said:

"It's alright, it's only Tea and Hay Lin practising their powers." Italy and France looked out and saw Hay Lin floating in the air with Tea next to her on the ground with her hand on fire.

"You see?" Hay Lin beamed. "I told ya they'd wake up if we did that!"

"But they were already awake," Tea complained.

"Oh, well...they're more awake now, right?" Hay Lin said embarrassed. Tea gave an uneasy look followed by a face reading she had a cruel idea.

"Okay, we'll go and wake up China next," she said.

"WHAT?! NO!" Hay Lin panicked, grabbing Tea by the waist, pulling her not to go. "Please don't! ANYONE BUT HIM~ PLEASE!" By this time, Tea was crawling on the ground trying to reach her target, but stopped and grinned.

"I'd knew you'd get that reaction..." she smirked.

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin asked, letting go and both girls got up.

"I saw you two up all night talking and giggling like teenagers dating at school," said Tea. "I have a feeling you like this guy don't you?" Hay Lin's face went bright red as Tea mentioned those words.

"What do you mean?!" Hay Lin complained. "China is a country, we can't date our own country, that's just wrong! And besides, we're just friends!"

Riiiiiiiight~...

(I don't believe you!)

Where China was however...

"I have a question for you, if that's okay," France said to China.

"Sure, ask me anything," China smiled.

"I heard you and Hay Lin talking with such pleasure and grace last night, I couldn't sleep at all!" France beamed. "Are you finally starting to act romantic towards _les filles_?"

"Don't talk such rubbish!" China complained. "She's a nice girl, I admit, but even so, we're just friends!"

Riiiiiiiight~...

(I don't believe you!)

"Shut up."


	15. Chapter 15 The Lake Of Wisdom

As for that, everyone set off for their next location. The walk lasted around half an hour when they came across a very large lake. It was impossible to see the other side. The place reminded you of a quest in the Atlantic ocean...Or in the North.

"Whoa..." everyone gasped.

"Hold on a minute," Japan said quietly. "How exactly are we going to get across? I don't see a boat anywhere."

"Please tell me we're not gonna swim across!" Cornelia hesitated.

"What? Aw, come on! After all we've been through?" Joey asked, facing Cornelia. "Here's some good words of advice for you!"

"Oh, great, here we go," Kaiba mumbled.

"Hooray! Another song!" Italy cheered.

"Another song?" Germany asked.

"Yeah! Didn't I tell you?" Italy asked. "This anime is a musical!"

"OH NO!" Some of the countries cried. But then, Joey started singing to Cornelia in a delightful tone:

_"All ya gotta do is trust your instincts,_

_And jump into sea!_

_And soon you'll find things are going down swimmingly!_

_Facing your fears can solve problems,_

_With a little help from your conscience!_

_Being afraid and running away,_

_Ain't the way to cure your tense!_

_Water!_

_The best for thinking,_

_Water!_

_The best for drinking!_

_Water!_

_Water, water, water!"_

Everyone stared at Joey and his song he was singing.

"Suddenly, I am pleased none of our animes are based on Disney," Japan said.

"Huh? Why's that?" China asked.

"Because if it were, we'd be singing all the time, and I know Greece would be singing about cats for sure," Japan explained. He could picture in his mind Greece wondering around with kitty ears singing the "Thomas O'Malley" song. Thinking about it gave him shivers.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Serenity beamed. "Joey, can we use that trick we've been practising?"

"Huh?...Hey, sure why not?!" Joey cried. "This will be awesome!" As for that, Joey and Serenity placed their hands on the ground and concentrated. Everyone peered at the lake as bubbles began to blow up in the lake. Then, they disappeared.

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed. Everyone stared confused. The lake hadn't changed a bit. "See ya down there!" Joey let his wings take action as he grew them from his back and he flew over the lake making a dive in like a seagull trying to catch fish. Everyone stared nervously until Joey rose to the surface.

"Come on guys! It's awesome down here!" He called. What made everyone even _more_ confused was that Joey wasn't wet; he was perfectly dry.

"Come on, it's safe!" Serenity encouraged, walking on the water.

"Oh my God! You can walk on water like Jesus!" America complained excitedly, until England elbowed him in the stomach.

"Not necessarily," Serenity frowned. "We can't walk on all of it. Follow me and I'll guide you. Health and Safety!" Everyone looked at each other and then followed Serenity. She walked backwards holding her arms out and giving them instructions: "This way, follow me...It's perfectly safe here...stop until I dr—" As for that, Serenity fell into the water. Everyone looked down and saw Joey and Serenity swimming, giving them the gesture to come down.

And so, everyone jumped into the water...and how amazed they were as they found out they could fly under the water! There was no water, but air!

"What, so where the heck are we? This is incredible!" France exclaimed.

"Look around!" said Joey. "We're in a large bubble! Serenity and I have been practising this technique for some time!"

"That's right," Serenity joined in. "You see, we've been trying to figure out a better way to make these bubbles, and we figured out, what if we could fly underwater? It wasn't easy to get it, but we finally got it!"

"I must say, this is rather genius!" England complimented.

"Look at me! I can fly like Superman!" America cried with delight as he and Italy flew around in the bubble. "This is almost like Peter Pan!"

"I have a question?" Will said raising her hand. "How long does this bubble last for?"

"Well, when we tested it," Serenity explained, "it lasted around 6 hours."

"That's good..." Yami sighed.

"But with this fast water speed," Serenity whimpered. "It might last 2 or 3 hours!" Everyone gasped.

"And what would happen if this thing bursts?" America asked.

"Let's face it; we're screwed!" Kaiba answered.

"Alright, let's not waste any time and let's go!" Yami demanded, and everyone flew in the bubble across...sort of...

"Hold on! Wait for me!" Italy cried, so Germany had to help him by taking his hand.


	16. Chapter 16 Where Did EveryCountry Go?

Meanwhile, in Hetalia:

"VENECIANO!" the annoyed tone from Romano's voice called. "Son of a bitch, where is he? VENECIANO!" Poor Romano was marching all around the city in Italy searching for his brother.

"Come on! Where are you?! You promised the special pasta for dinner today!" Romano complained. "I made some for the host as well!" Romano looked at his plate of pasta and gasped.

The pasta was covered with horrible tomato sauce followed by flies just ready to poo on the mouldy pasta. Seeing the horrible sight, Romano give a scream of disgust and threw the plate in the air.

"NO! MY SPECIAL PASTA!" Romano wailed. "This is Veneciano's fault! I want pasta!" As for that, he ran around screaming, crying and complaining at the same time:

"Waaaaahhh! I want my pasta! I cannot eat _that_ stuff! It's expired! Pasta~! I want pas—WHOO!" Suddenly, Romano tripped over a loose tile and fell over. In an annoyed quiet tone, he slowly got up and hissed: "I'm not hurt...just extremely pissed..."

Meanwhile, Austria was busy practising his music beautifully on the piano. Hungary was peering over watching him anxiously as she had to tell Austria something. (No, she's not pregnant -_-')

"U-Um...Austria?" Hungary asked. Austria stopped playing and looked at Hungary with a friendly smile.

"Yes?"

"Haven't you noticed something odd?" Hungary asked. "As if something's missing?"

"Can't say that I have," Austria said turning back to his piano. "Why?"

"Well..." Hungary continued as Austria resumed his playing. "It's about Germany. We haven't seen him for a while. In fact, he's never turned up at our meeting for the past few days!"

_SLAM!_

With loud minor chord slam, Austria gasped.

"_Schiezer_ almighty, you're right!" Austria complained. "What if he's gone missing?! Allow me to show you my utter disgust, anger and worry through the piano!"

"Very well," Hungary smiled. As for that, Austria began to play the Hungarian rhapsody #2 for the next 10 minutes, with grace, anger and worry.

When he'd finished, Austria turned to Hungary and said: "I presume you get the idea?"

"Yes, of course," Hungary said.

"Right, I'm off," said Austria, getting his coat.

"What? Where're you going?" Hungary asked.

"To find Germany," said Austria. "Or even his friends...if they're missing too. See you later." And after giving Hungary a kiss on the check, he went out to find Germany.

Also, in Spain...

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Spain asked Romano.

"He's been gone for days!" Romano complained. "My delicious meal was even ruined because of him!"

"Well, I'm sure they couldn't have gone far," Spain said calmly. "Let's find him!"

This word was spread quickly across the world, and by that I mean to every single country, and everyone was looking for the missing countries.

"Where's Japan and China?"

"I haven't seen them for a while?"

"Where are the Europeans?"

"We can't celebrate Christmas without them!"

"In the middle of November?"

"We're close enough, right?"

Belarus was also helping for the obvious reason:

"Big brother! Where are you? You promised that we would be married and become one!" she called. "Come on you stupid jerk, where are you?!"

"B-Belarus?" Ukraine asked from a corner. "What's the matter? And where's Russia?"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Belarus snapped. "He's gone away! And so have some other countries! We must find him! What if he's cheating on me as we speak?!" (I think she thinks she and Russia are dating) "Big brother! Where are you?! They're gone! THEY'RE GONE!" Ukraine stared with worry.

"My little brother? And the countries? Gone?!" she asked. "Oh, that's terrible! But how? Why? I need to find him!" As for that, she ran off and wailed at the same time: "Don't worry little brother, I'll find you! I'll rescue you all! Oh, darn it, my buttons have come undone again!" Okay seriously, I feel sorry for those in Ukraine, unless they're a man or a lesbian, because her figure disturbs me...*Shivers*

But even so, there's no need to worry, they'll be back; England, France, Japan, Russia and the rest!

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY BIG BROTHER?!"

Gah! S-Sorry! I'll leave! Please don't kill me!

"Good! Because you'd better stay away from Russia! And you! And you! Especially you~..."

"Suck my balls you little cow," Romano complained. "Your brother's a dick!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Belarus cried strangling Romano. "How dare you say that about my brother! I shall murder your entire family!"

"Like I care..." Romano struggled.

One country, however, was looking but didn't really seem to care that America was gone.

"It's a relief," Canada sighed. "At least every country has stopped saying nasty things at me and mistaking me for America. I'm kinda glad he's gone so I have my own freedom."

"Hey! There he is!" a country called out with a mob of American haters behind him. Seeing this, Canada hesitated.

"Oh me and my big adorable mouth," he whimpered, and with a high shriek, he ran for his life.


	17. Chapter 17 Piranhas In The Lake

Meanwhile, in the Guardians:

The gang had been swimming, or flying, for around 2 hours and the bubble they were in was doing really well. The water speed was rather fast, but luckily it wasn't strong enough to burst the bubble.

"We need to keep quiet in this area," Yugi whispered. "I've heard there are carnivore fish around here."

"What?" Everyone hissed and gasped.

"How is that even possible?" Japan asked.

"You'll see..." Yugi whispered. Italy hesitated, but Germany quickly covered his mouth. Everyone continued to go through the long water path when the bubble made a slight squeak against the coral.

"CARNIVORE FI—" Italy shrieked, until Germany covered his mouth again. There was a dead silence in the water but Kaiba and Chazz were smiling.

"Why are you guys smirking? We could be danger," Cornelia hissed quietly.

"Like they'd here us from here," Chazz smiled.

"You do realise sound takes a while to travel in the water," Kaiba said. "There's no way these man-eating fish would—OH MY GOD!" Kaiba cried as he saw two carnivore fish with sharp teeth, like a shark, came swimming to them at full speed and tried to burst the bubble.

"RUN!" Russia cried and everyone flew or swam for it. Everyone did so at top speed, which was a danger to the bubble.

"Swim for your life!" England cried. The fish swam faster trying to keep up with the gang and ready to eat them. Then to everyone's alarm, the bubble began to shrink.

"What's happening?!" China panicked.

"Oh no! The spell is warring off!" Serenity panicked.

"Hold on!" Mokuba called as all of the water Guardians pressed their hands against the bubble to try and make it last for a few more moments. Everyone continued to swim faster where the water speed was so rapid at this time, the fish lost control and swam away.

Then at last, they saw an edge, so the water Guardians pushed the bubble upwards and everyone jumped out of the water and onto land like fish. Everyone cheered for their success until Syrus cried out: "WAIT! Where's Aniki?!"

Everyone looked around until they saw a red spot in the water. Chazz gasped thinking that Jaden must've lost control and fell out into the sea.

"That basterd!" Chazz muttered, taking his coat off.

"I'll come too!" Kaiba called, and they both jumped into the water. Everyone stared anxiously as they vanished within a blink of the eye.

"We can't just stand here, we gotta do something!" Taranee panicked.

"Okay! I suggest we split up and search!" America helped.

"For once, you've made a very good point," said Yami surprised. As for that, everyone surrounded the edge of the lake and looked closely for any sign of Chazz, Kaiba or Jaden. Italy placed his hand in the water, but shrieked as the water nearly snatched him into it.

"It's fast and it's freezing!" Italy complained.

"Well?" Germany asked Japan, who was searching closely.

"I don't see them!" Japan cried. Everyone continued searching until France exclaimed: "Look! There they are!" As for that, Kaiba and Chazz rose to the surface, carrying Jaden who looked knocked out cold. Blood was dripping from his head, so Chazz rested it against his shoulder.

"We found him! We need medical assistance!" Kaiba cried, as he and Chazz swam to the nearest edge. Joey frowned and held his hands together, making a power within his aura.

"QUICK!" Chazz cried to Germany and Japan. "Pull him out!" Germany and Japan struggled and got Jaden out of the water, whilst Chazz and Kaiba used their powers to haul themselves out.

"Outta my way!" Joey cried, as he ran towards Jaden lying on the ground. He pressed Jaden's chest a few times, took a deep breath and breathed into Jaden's mouth. The technique Joey was using earlier was to charge his aura to help Jaden breathe and get the bad water auras out of him.

With another breath into Jaden's mouth, Jaden opened his eyes.

"Wh..what?" Jaden asked weakly.

"You're alright!" Joey exclaimed, but the atmosphere changed as Jaden pushed Joey out of the way and began to throw up water and vomit into the lake. Everyone stared in disgust but all felt relieved that Jaden was alive.

"You feel better now, Aniki?" Syrus asked when Jaden stopped and started gasping.

"Yeah..." Jaden panted. "I feel better now." Everyone sighed and gave Jaden a group hug, whilst Taranee and Tea helped bandage his head.

Japan stood and watched everyone cheer when he noticed something by his foot. Seeing it, he gasped and called: "Mr. Motou! Look what I've found!"

Everyone looked at Japan whilst Yugi went over to look.

There was a piece of paper with smudged writing on making it impossible to read. Yugi touched the paper and dried it with his power of water, making the paper dry and readable. Once it was completely dry, Yami had a look at the paper. His face slowly changed to shock.

"Oh my gosh...Th-this is it! We've found it! The missing dairy page!" he cried. Everyone cheered with excitement and victory. Yami got out the dairy, placed the page in its proper place and read it.

"This time, it'll make sense for sure," he said to himself.

"So, what's it say? Where's our next location?" America asked excitedly.

"Well," Yami said walking around. "It says here she..." Yami paused as his face slowly changed to rage. "Excuse me..." he said quietly and calmly. "Could you all back away and cover your ears?" Everyone did so as if a bomb was about to hit them. As for that, Yami took a deep breath and yelled out the biggest f word loudly. Everyone could hear it, even those at Duel Academy thousands of miles away.

"What the...?" Atticus asked shocked. "Did you hear that?"

"Sure did," Zane replied shocked. "I just hope whoever screamed that was thousands of miles away, or else they'll be in BIG trouble."

Back where the gang were, everyone turned to face Yami shocked.

"Whoa..." Yugi gasped.

"_Mon deiu_..." France exclaimed.

"That was loud..." Russia commented.

"That's weird," Will said surprised. "Ai-kun NEVER swears...Is everything alright?"

"Not really..." Yami said walking away. "Follow me; our next location is rather dangerous..."

"Uh-oh..." Everyone said, but followed Yami's lead.


	18. Chapter 18 Devil's House

Time went by rather quickly as the group travelled on a little further, until it was evening. Their next location turned out to be a certain persons' nightmare; think of something that rhymes with evil...

Medieval...

Multiple...(Sort of)

Devil...(They're both evil!)

"Devil's house!" Yami cried out.

"Devil's house? What kind of a place is...That?" England asked until the whole group found themselves standing in front of the rusty gates of a beautifully dark medieval house. Veins grew around the old bricks and the wind whistled through the autumn trees.

"It's massive," China whispered.

"It's scary," Serenity whimpered, hiding behind Joey's arm.

"IT'S UGLY!" France shrieked. Suddenly, Yami covered France's mouth as the breeze became colder, followed by a calm wind. Yami frowned at France and placed his finger over his smooth, delicate, ice-cold lips.

"Don't shout anything that'll offend it," Yami said calmly, letting go of France. "I've heard about this place; it was built around 3 centuries ago, and somehow it's cursed."

"CURSED?" Italy whimpered.

"Cursed?" China exclaimed.

"You don't say..." England smirked.

"Yes," Yami continued. "Rumour has it that it's filled with ghosts and dead people."

"Zombies and dead people~?!" America shook.

"I said ghosts and dead people," Yami frowned. "And it's definitely known for sending 40 people who had entered to their deaths."

"THEIR DEATHS?!" America screamed, and ran behind Japan.

"For goodness' sake, Mr. America!" Japan frowned. "What's wrong with you?! You're afraid of silly horror movies, not afraid of video games, yet you're afraid of a real-life event?!"

"You guys play video games?" Yugi asked.

"Sure do!" America beamed, whilst Japan shook his head doing a face palm.

"Come on, not all of this is true!" Yami smiled. Everyone stared at Yami confused. "I looked this up on the internet, and anything on the internet is a load of nonsense! And by that, I mean being filled with ghosts and zombies."

"Y-Ya sure?" America asked.

"But," Yami said sharply, "if this nonsense is true, I don't want my friends involved, which is why I'm going to go in alone."

"WHAT?" Everyone cried.

"But you'll die!" Hay Lin cried.

"You don't know what you're sayin'!" Chazz cried.

"Ai-kun, that is the most bravest thing anyone's ever done for us," Will smiled and hugged Yami. Everyone stared blankly. "I have a great gut feeling that whoever went in there with you, you guys will come out alive."

"If that's the case, I'll come with you," said Japan.

"I'll be there too," England agreed. "I'm rather interested about this place."

"I'll go in as well," Russia smiled. "This should be fun."

"And us too!" all the countries reported...except for America.

"No way!" he said. "I'll stay out here where it's safe."

"Okay," Yami smirked. "Then I guess me and the countries will go in and _we'll_ be the heroes of the night."

"WHAT?" America raged. "Hey, no fair! Out of my way!" Suddenly, America pulled back the gates and marched up to the entrance. Yami and the rest of the countries followed.

"We'll stay out here in case anything happens," said Joey to the rest, and the group nodded in agreement.

At the front doors, Yami and the countries stared at its old woods and beautiful decorations. America trembled all over as he was in front of the gang.

"Okay, who's going in first?" he whimpered. Everyone stared at America, whilst Yami frowned with his arms folded. "WHY ME?!" America shrieked.

"I thought you were a hero," Russia smiled.

"Y-Yeah, sure I am!" America laughed nervously. With a gulp, he grabbed the brass of the handle and opened the door slightly. He peeked in.

"H-Hello...?" he asked with a tremble in his voice. "Is anyone at home...?" Suddenly, a jolt of lightning struck outside, which made America scream with fright. He ran towards the gate, until Yami clicked his fingers to make the gates close on their own and America crash into them.

"Uh, Germany, maybe this was a bad idea," Italy whimpered. "I'm worried about this curse!"

"It's probably a hoax," said Germany. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"That's true," Yami smiled. He reached out his hand and used his power to lure America back to his original spot, whilst he screamed: "NO, PLEASE! STOP! I DON'T WANNA!"

"Now, now," Yami smiled, patting America on the head when he let go of him. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Yami pushed the door open and already, the wind gave everyone the shivers up the spine.


	19. Chapter 19 Inside Devil's House

"Well, bye guys! Tell me how it goes!" America smiled waving. Yami frowned, grabbed the back neck of America's coat a tried to push America through the door; but America was so afraid, he clanged to the edges of the door with his hands and feet like a scaredy-cat.

"We're not going in!" America cried.

"YES...WE...ARE!" Yami shouted, trying to push America in. He then felt Japan's body trying to help Yami with force. Then China joined, followed by England, Germany, France and Italy (he thought it was fun to do it anyway).

Russia smiled at the crowd as they were trying to push America through. Russia took about five or six large steps back and cried out:

"VODKA!"

"Oh, no, Russia, wait!" China cried, as Russia ran full speed to the line and—

_CRASH!_

Russia's thrust pushed everyone into the building and he landed on top of everyone. Everyone got up and looked around.

The inside of the house still looked beautifully decorated: dark and gothic with a broken chandelier dangling above their heads. Cobwebs and dust were blowing through the breeze like a pair of curtains. Marks were left on the walls where everything used to be, but none of the marks were left as evidence of missing people. Even in the rooms, mouldy bits of food were covered by cobwebs and spiders as though they wanted it all to themselves.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." Yami gasped.

"Now I wonder why I was worried," said Italy. "I'm safe whilst I'm with Germany."

"Stop that," Germany muttered.

"Ugh! Even _in_doors, it's _still_ ug—"

"FRANCE, NO!" Everyone screamed.

"_Je m'excuse_," France apologized.

"We're gonna have to split up for clues," said Yami.

"But why here though?" China asked.

"Yeah, what has this got to do with Hikari?" England asked.

"According to the missing page of her dairy," Yami explained, "she was very intrigued by this place and wrote a report about it. She went in here during day time and survived."

"Impossible!" Japan exclaimed.

"NO WAY! You mean Hikari is a ghost?" America whimpered.

"OH, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, SHE'S NOT A GHOST!" Yami snapped. "You're just hallucinating!"

"Come now, take a deep breath," said England.

"Why?" America asked. "THIS PLACE IS LOADED WITH GH—"

"Say anything about ghosts one more time, and I _swear_ I will kill you!" Yami snapped, covering America's mouth. After America gave a frightened nod of apology, Yami let go of his mouth and continued: "Anyway, Hikari also left some evidence here; a bracelet with a strange symbol on representing her clan."

"She has a clan?" China asked.

"This is almost stupid, I could use my pickaxe on her mountain," Russia grinned.

"That's enough," said Yami. "If we can get hold of her bracelet, we can use her DNA to track down her new location: Where she lives."

"Oh, is that all?" America asked.

"How would you be able to do that though?" Japan asked.

"I have a special power of Quintessence," Yami explained. "With it, I can use energy for anything, but I need to be careful. I can even use it as though I was some random machine working for you guys!"

"Well, that sounds simple..." England said.

"Duh! Otherwise it would be pointless!" France exclaimed.

"Oh shut up! You've made bad comments through-out this adventure!" England snapped.

Just then all the countries began to argue again, until Yami called out: "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Since you folks can't work together as a team, I shall have to split you up. Say anything about the person...or country in this case...you don't like, and I shall instantly put you with him. Understand?"


	20. Chapter 20 The House's Curse

And so, the group split up into pairs and spread out. As the group was an odd number, Yami decided to go alone as he knew about team work and was capable on his own. Whilst he, England, America, France and Russia went upstairs, Germany, Italy, Japan and China explored downstairs.

Japan and China went down the hallway that was next to them for clues, whilst Germany and Italy explored the library. France and Russia went to the far right of the building to search and went into a room with a view of a wilted bird garden.

Meanwhile, Yami searched in almost every single room towards the back, whilst England and America searched the opposite side. They finally came into a weird bedroom where the walls were dull pink and ugly green.

"So, remind me what we're doing again?" America whimpered.

"We're searching for a bracelet," England sighed. "It holds clues to Hikari's whereabouts. You search over there, I'll go here." England began to search through boxes and drawers whilst America fidgeted.

He suddenly became alarmed when he noticed something weird; "I swear the walls are moving."

"Stop that America," England moaned. "Keep searching!"

"No, really! They're moving!" America freaked. "Everything's shrinking!"

"America, you're hallucinating!" England snapped. "Stop this non—OW!" As he got up, he strangely noticed that he somehow gained height. He looked at all the objects as they seemed to have shrunk too.

"Wait a moment..." England hesitated, thinking he was going crazy too. "It's not the walls...It's us! America, we're getting bigger!"

"NO! NOT THE GHOSTS! WHAT IS THIS, I DON'T EVEN—Wait, what?" America asked. "We're growing?"

"And there's not a lot of room in here!" England panicked. "This must be the mysterious curse!"

"NO! It can't be!" America panicked, sitting down with his head pressing against the ceiling.

"I wanted to die of tea poisoning!" England cried, getting his back squashed against America's.

"I wanted to die choking on food!" America cried. England turned his head slightly and pulled a face.

"Seriously?" he muttered.

Meanwhile, in the very long hallway, Japan and China were walking perfectly, until they both gave a sharp turn noticing they were having the same effect.

"The walls are shrinking!" China cried.

"Let's move!" Japan ordered, and the countries ran as fast as they could down the hall. Japan ran faster and went past China, finally seeing the exit and got through just in time. As he got up, he released it had happened to him as well. The room he was in was as pink as Russia's scarf, and very dull white. His head almost touched the ceiling.

"That's strange," Japan commented. "Either I've entered a doll's house or I've somehow gotten bigger...No that would be impossible!" Just then, he heard wimps and panic from China:

"J-Japan! Help me! I'M STUCK!" Japan kneeled down as he saw China with his left arm free trying to reach to him with tears in his eyes. His other arm was squashed by his body, as he filled all corners of the hall.

"Help me, please! I accidently tripped over and I couldn't get up on time and now I'm stuck! Please help me!" China cried, making a tiny pool of tears under him.

"Don't panic!" Japan ordered. "I'll help!" As for that, Japan took hold of China's arm and began to pull, but the pressure of China's body was so tight in the hall, it seemed impossible to pull him out.

"It's not working!" China babbled out, with more tears coming out of his eyes.

"Don't say that!" Japan said. "We can do this!" And as for that, he used both arms to pull China harder, but still no luck.

Meanwhile, Yami had explored the 5th room down, when he came across bits of old glass on the floor. As he moved them out of the way, he saw a blue pearl bracelet. He picked it up and looked at a picture with the symbol in it: "山".

"Oh my gosh...This is it!" Yami cried. "This is what Hikari left behind! But strangely enough, it was far too easy. And it's too quiet. Something's not right here..."

Meanwhile, where Russia and France were:

"Ah, that's better!" Russia sighed. "It's so much better now."

"NO IT'S NOT YOU MORRON!" France panicked, as Russia was relaxing on top of him. "You're lying on me! I'm not a chair!"

"Oh well, it's comfy!" Russia sighed. And yes, the same thing was happening to them too. As a matter of fact, they'd filled the whole room.

And in the library, the same thing was happening to Germany and Italy. They were sitting down and thinking about what was happening.

"This is ridiculous!" Germany pouted. "Italy! You've read the fanfics! What happens in this writer's stories?"

"Well, in nearly every single story she's written, they involve giants and growth!" Italy beamed. "She said she loves how tall some people become and how some growth gets her really excited, even if she saw us now, she'd probably be jumping for joy!" Germany stared at Italy blankly, until he cried out so loudly (making Yami jump right out of his skin): "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!"

"S-Sorry, Germany!" Italy whimpered, as Germany began to hit him over the head repeatedly.


	21. Chapter 21 Hoax?

Yami wandered down the long hall looking through every door possible to find the others. They couldn't have been far as he heard Germany's loud voice. As he tried the other side, he heard voices in the room:

"Stop pushing me! I can hardly breathe!"

"Only if you stop pushing me! I can't breathe either you English twerp—OW!"

"You deserved that!"

"England? America?" Yami asked, knocking on the door. "Are you guys in there?"

"That sounded just like Yugi," Yami heard England's voice say.

"YUGI, YOU GOTTA HELP US!" America shrieked loudly. "Get us outta here! Please!" Yami gave a look of curiousity and tried to open the door, but the door was blocked by England and America's arms or legs, making it impossible to break in.

"What's going on? I can't get in!" Yami called.

"That's the problem!" England complained. "We've suddenly become 35 feet tall, and we're completely stuck!"

"WHAT? Oh, not again! Why?!" Yami asked.

"What do you mean not again?" America asked. "Has this happened before?"

"Loads of times, we're kind of used to it," Yami said. "Even so, I hate it..."

"I can imagine," England groaned.

"Hold on!" Yami called. "I'll think of something! I'll get help!"

"Don't be long!" America cried. "I swear we're getting bigger!" Yami bit his lip and ran towards the area where Russia and France were.

"Is anyone there? Germany? Japan? France?" Yami called.

"_Oui!_ Help us!" Yami heard France call. Yami went to the door he heard and knocked on the door.

"Are you guys alright?" Yami asked.

"Yes," Russia replied.

"NONONONONON! You're squashing me!" France whimpered. "Please help us!"

"Don't worry! I'm going to find a cure!" Yami called.

"Okay, take your time!" Russia said in a cheerful tone. Yami gave a slight frown and ran for the lower section of the household.

As he ran down the stairs, he looked to his left and gasped in shock as he saw two large shoes cramped in the hallway. He ran down the rest of the stairs and had a closer look outside the hall.

"Japan? China? Are you out there?" Yami called.

"Was that Yugi's voice I just heard?" He faintly heard Japan say. Yami heard a few whimpers and splashes of water hit the ground, followed by China's voice: "YUGI, PLEASE HELP ME! I'M STUCK!"

"Don't worry!" Yami called. "I'm strong! Let me help!" As for that, Yami entered the hall and tried to push China's feet through. He suddenly became alarmed when he felt that pressure of growth around his body. He quickly ran out of the hall and stopped at a height of 7 " 5'.

"Sorry China!" Yami called. "The reason why you're stuck is because you've grown larger!"

"_Nani?_ " Japan cried loud enough for Yami to hear.

"Are you trying to make this stop or reverse it?" China whined.

"Of course!" Yami said. "Don't worry!"

As he walked to the left side of the house, he saw Germany and Italy both cramped in the library.

"Germany! Italy!" Yami cried, charging for them.

"_Nien!_ Don't come in here!" Germany called. "This room is cursed!"

"Oh yeah..." said Yami embarrassed and slowing down his pace. "Could you two please tell me what happened when you entered this room?"

"That's easy!" said Italy. "We were searching around and looking at pretty books until we suddenly found out we were taller!" Suspicious, he went around to the others and asked the same thing:

"...We were just searching for the bracelet..."

"...I was so afraid, I couldn't move with fear..."

"...We were both down the hall and keeping an eye opener for clues..."

"...It's the garden! I blame the garden for this!..."

"...And then, we realised, we were tall enough to reach the ceiling..."

"...The walls starting shrinking and I got caught and I'm stuck!..."

"...The room became smaller with twists and turns and now we're in a comfy position..."

At last, Yami came to the spot they began at and thought.

'All these stories seem familiar...' he thought. '...Being distracted by searching or looking at scenery and it just happens...I was searching every single room, but why wasn't I cursed?' Yami walked around the spot thinking about it and suddenly came to a conclusion: 'What if certain rooms are cursed? When I tried to help China, I was affected until I left the hall...' He thought more and came to a method: He can use his power to locate and see energy sources. What if this curse was a hoax?

As for that, he stared at his Puzzle, closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his inner aura; sparks whizzed round in his brain, muscles began to pump all over, even his body began to shake. With a shriek, he opened his eyes where his sclera had turned pale purple and his iris bright white.

He could see strange waves of energy following around; most them were located in the rooms his friends were trapped in.

'That explains a lot,' Yami thought. 'But where is it all coming from?' He saw a trail of energy coming from a door near the stairs and followed it. He followed it deep into an attic and past curtains of dust and cobwebs.


End file.
